someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
310
This is my first Creepypasta so I hope you all enjoy this and please comment. Thank you for reading! 310 “A war which has been raging on the planet for 60 years marked the darkest time for us. Therefore the government has manufactured a secret facility hidden somewhere so secret our enemies will be unable to find it. The facility will be making creatures to fight alongside the brave warriors to defeat our enemies. Only the finest scientists in the world have been chosen to be on this project and only the most successful creations can be chosen for war. Alongside the best troops left to be assigned to control any outbreaks the facility may have”. There are three rules we have to follow at this facility. · Authorisation required to create and develop creatures · Authorisation required to terminate creatures · No emotional attachment to the creatures I walked down the corridor memorising these rules. The corridor had light sensors which turned on as you walked up to them and then turned off when you walked past them to be environmentally friendly or something along the lines of that. My job is to terminate the creatures once the scientists were given authorisation to request termination. As I was walking down the corridor I reached the laboratory which needed me. It said “Laboratory 147”. Underneath was a brief on the laboratory and that said “Disinfect before entering and you must keep the tinted lenses on at all times!” After the disinfecting took place and I placed the tinted lenses on, I grabbed my tools and entered the laboratory. As I entered the laboratory I was greeted by a scientist who seemed to be really pleased to see me. “At last, you’re here! Thank you” he said. “No problem” I replied “now where is this faulty creature?” His body language changed immediately. He then pointed to door which was labelled 298 – 338. “Number 310” he said so quietly is could barely hear it. As I entered the room, it was another corridor with the same lighting system apart from there were large containment areas which the creatures were in. As I walked down the corridor I short distance, I quickly realised why the scientist needed me so much. The creature had obviously broken free from the containment. I have dealt with this situation before but this was different. Usually I see the creature’s body lying there because it was under developed. This time there was no body, in fact I couldn’t see a body anywhere within the corridor. My worst fear was that the creature had escaped the laboratory. Then as I turn around, I could see a black silhouette underneath the light system. For the first time the stupid light system helped me. I could tell that it was looking at me; it is hard to ignore those devilish yellow eyes. It then made a horrible sound then followed a blinding light, even with the tinted lenses on. A loud sound was made during the blinding light. I immediately checked my body to make sure that nothing was gone. After establishing that my body was intact, I reached for my weapon fired at the yellow eyes and hoped for the best. When I needed to reload my weapon, the creature slowly walked up to me. I was frozen, never before have I felt the urge to scream. The light system wasn’t working anymore, so all what was there were two yellow eyes looking at me, one metre away from me at the most. The creature made the same horrible sound which petrified before. After the screech, the creature started to glow yellow around the eyes, which I assumed that was the head. Three yellow spikes on both sides began to glow and finally the two front feet started to glow as well. The creature started to make the same screeching sound over and over again; I could only imagine what that poor scientist was thinking. It finally stopped and turned away, this was my chance to kill this thing now that I had a large enough target to aim at. Unfortunately for me, the creature was standing on my weapon like it somehow knew it was only form of damage to it. Realising I was about to die, I wasn’t about to go down without a fight. I stood up, clenched my firsts and ran at the creature. A blinding light occurred; a shooting pain was running through my body and I found myself hurtling through a wall crashing into the other corridor full of more containment areas before becoming unconscious. I woke seven days later in the facilities’ hospital, to see the head of the facility sitting beside me looking at me. He said “you’re extremely lucky to be alive; your light armour saved your life!” He continued to say “in fact you are the only one left alive”. I was confused by all this. I queried him, “What do you mean the only one left alive?” “Well, when you were unconscious and being extracted from the laboratory and taken to the hospital, the scientist requested more troops, in fact he asked for twenty troops and for my presence of course I had to see what all the fuss was about. When I saw the destruction caused I was flabbergasted. I arrived after the troops entered the laboratory. All twenty troops dead, some suffered a large amount of voltage and some were torn to pieces because the wall collapsed causing all the containers to shutter and free the creatures. It was dreadful to see the remains of colleagues and friends.” He said with a glaze look in his eyes, with tears running down his cheeks. “What happened to the creatures then?” I asked. “Gone, the whole of the sections between the numbers 252 and 386 were disconnected from the space station.” He answered. “Where have they been sent to?” I asked “A distant planet called Earth some billions of miles away, we did check that the planet had no form of intelligent life on it. Hmm, all of this damage, all these deaths caused all because of that Manectric.” Written by ToxicGasGIANT Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Game Category:Original Story